The visitor
by mh793696
Summary: New friends, new enemies, and a few old ones thrown in the mix. And to think thought Zim this all started when I unknowingly called in an old friend. (Cover drawn by me.)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I want you dear readers to know this story will house many OCs both heroes, and villains, and that this story will have a few minor adventures,but other than that this will have a solid, but simple plot. Anyways 'INVADER ZIM' is property of Nickelodeon.

Chapter 1 Zim's pain

Hi-skool just ended, and students were walking outside, and there was one student who stood out. It is a 15-year-old Dib Membrane. He was walking down the stairs when he heard a voice. "What's with Zim?" The voice said. Dib looked over to see his little sister Gaz now 14 years old looking at him. "Hey Gaz." Dib said, before continuing. "Since when have you cared about Zim?" He asked. "I don't. But that doesn't mean I noticed a few things." She said, and so she began to tell Dib the recent events involving the Irken.

 **Three hours earlier**

Gaz was sitting in her science class playing her game slave, when she heard the door open. She looked up only to quickly shoot her eyes wide open when she saw who it was at the door. It was Zim. Except he wasn't wearing his Irken uniform, contacts, and wig. Instead he was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it under a leather jacket with shoulder spikes, a small skull on the left side, and on the bottom were chains with small skulls at the end of them. He was also wearing a pair of black pants with skulls at the knees held by a small belt, and boots that give steel toe a new meaning. On his neck, and hands were a spiked dog collar, and spiked bracelets, and finally gloves that had small claws for his six fingers. What also changed was that his contacts were a darker shade of blue, and that his wig had a different style to make it appear that Zim had a full head of hair. Gaz couldn't help but stare at Zim, and she hated to admit it, but she thought he looked good in his new disguise. As he walked over to his desk he noticed a few students were looking at him in a strange way. "What?" He asked, but everyone quickly looked away as if they were afraid to ask. With that Zim took his seat next to Gaz, and he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. He looked just in time to see Gaz turn away at the last second. He didn't know why she was looking at him but decided to put it aside. Then during gym Gaz saw Zim isolate himself from everyone else. Then she saw Torque Sands approach him. She didn't know what he said, but she could tell it pissed Zim off to no end. As a result, Zim grabbed Torque by the throat, and threw him across the gym, and he crashed right through a brick wall. Most of the gym could only stare in shock, as they don't remember Zim being **that** strong. Even Gaz was shocked by what she just seen. As the entire class looked at Zim he gave them a death glare that could rival Gaz's, and she saw that it was powerful enough make everyone slowly step back, and eventually turn, and run out of the room.

 **Present time**

As Gaz explained the events to her brother Dib went hysterical. "That monster!" He shouted, before running off to Zim's base. Gaz didn't even bother to convince him otherwise and went home. Six minutes later she was sitting in the living room watching tv when Dib came in looking different. He had a black eye, a broken nose, his hair was a mess, his clothes were nearly torn to shreds, his glasses were cracked, and he was missing his left shoe. "Wow Dib, new look?" Gaz asked, sarcastically. "Zim! That freaking psychopath attacked me!" Dib shouted. "Ok whatever." Gaz said. "Well it wouldn't kill you to know that he tried to kill me with **THIS**!" Dib shouted as he pulled out an axe and placed it on the table. "Ok... that's new." Gaz admitted, as she looked at the axe with open eyes. "He was practically trying to sever my head." Dib said, as he began to calm down. With that he then walked up to his room leaving Gaz with the axe. As she looked at the object she wondered what the day's events meant but decided to brush it aside.

The next day Dib, and Gaz were sitting in the cafeteria where they see Zim just sitting at his table poking at his tray. "What is he up to?" Dib asked himself. "Dib. Shut up." Gaz said, as she played her game slave 2. "Oh, come on Gaz he's up to something. I know it. Besides aren't you even the tiniest bit concerned about yesterday?" Dib argued back. "Dib face it! What makes you think he could take over earth? He's just a miserable individual who couldn't destroy a fly let alone the earth." Gaz said. Next thing anyone knew a fork skewered through the top screen of her game, and there was a note tied to it. Gaz was wide eyed, as she saw the whole thing happen. She pulled the fork out, untied the note, and read it.

' _You were saying? Signed Zim._

Dib, and Gaz both looked up to see Zim's table, but it was empty. Gaz quickly got up and stormed out of the cafeteria just in time to see Zim walking down the hallway. She made a B-line towards the Irken with every intention of tearing him apart, and she quickly tackled him to the ground. Zim didn't even bother to struggle, as Gaz pinned him to the wall. "I'm gonna plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no awakening!" She said darkly. But before she could, Zim said something that even **she** didn't expect from him. "When you do... make it **hurt**. You know I would extend that courtesy to you." He said. Gaz was in complete shock. Zim wanted to die, and by her hands. Zim saying those words hit her like a ton of bricks, and caused Gaz to let go of Zim's shoulders, and back away from him. "I should have guessed. You hesitate. Your soft. Like all humans. You prefer to stand, and watch. Actions require courage. Something even **you** lack." Zim said and walked away leaving Gaz in the empty hallway. Gaz couldn't figure it out. Why was Zim acting not only more violent than normal, and just now he was suicidal. That's when she started to think about yesterday's events, and that's when she realized the emotions Zim displayed. They were of anger, sadness, and betrayal. And now she saw him just show suicidalness. Having the feeling that this will bother to no end she decided to follow Zim.

As she stepped out of the building she saw Zim enter his car, which is a 1967 Camaro painted in black with a trim of blood red on the rims, and head lights. Zim started the engine, and drove off back to his base, with loud death metal music going off. And so, Gaz began to walk over to Zim's base, and as she walked she admitted to herself that he had some dangerous taste in cars, and music. By the time she made it to Zim's base, she saw the top open and a ramp came out and the car drove up inside, and the ramp retracted and closed the base. Gaz then made her way up to the front door, but as she did she noticed something off about the robot lawn gnomes. They didn't move, and appeared withered, and aged. Almost as if Zim hadn't bothered to use them for quite a long time. Curiosity taking over Gaz decided to look inside the window, and as she did she couldn't tell what was going on inside, so she decided to go inside. Just as she reached for the door it fell inward.

"Ok... that works." She said to herself. When she looked up, she was shocked by what she saw. To say the base was a wreck was an understatement, because the place looked like a warzone broke out. The couch was torn to shreds, the tv was smashed, there were fist sized holes in the walls, cables were hanging from the ceiling, and the floor looked like it was ripped out of the ground by someone's bear hands.

' _Did Zim do this?_ ' Gaz thought. She then heard a noise and looked over to see a purple moose, and a green dog. "Gir? Minimoose?" Gaz asked. "Hi scary lady!" Gir shouted. "Squeek!" Minimoose responded. "What happened here?" Gaz asked. "Zim happened." A new voice said. Gaz turned around to see two Irkens one male, and one female. "Who are you two?" Gaz asked. "My name is Skoodge, and this is Tenn." The male Irken said.

"Why are you two here?" Gaz asked. "Well... it was a few years ago. I was living in Zim's basement ever since I conquered the planet Blorch home to the slaughtering rat people. After that I decided to stay on earth, and I've been living with Zim ever since." Skoodge explained. "Ok so what about her?" Gaz asked as she addressed Tenn. "Tenn was another story. You see, she was assigned to the planet Meekrob, there The Tallests gave her a megadoomer x-3 combat stealth mech to help her, but due to a rebellious postal slave she was given a pack of malfunctioning S.I.R. units instead. As a result, they began to destroy her base, and her cover which led to the Meekrob to discover her and take her prisoner. They sent a message to Irk, but it was only received by us. There we mounted a very risky rescue mission. It wasn't easy of course, but we managed to save her, and escape with our lives. We planned to take her back to Irk, but she refused. We asked why, and she said that she didn't want to go back as a failure, otherwise The Tallests would label her a food service drone. And so, she asked if she could stay with us, and we agreed, and she's been living with us ever since." Skoodge said, as he finished the story. Gaz looked over to Tenn to see if it was true, and Tenn nodded in response. "Alright, so Skoodge what do you mean 'Zim happened'?" She asked. "I think it's best to 'hear it from the horse's mouth' as they say." Tenn said. "Where is he?" Gaz asked. "He's in his personal quarters." The group heard the computer say. "Can you take me to him?" Gaz asked. "Sure, but just to give you a little warning he's recently began to develop increasing levels of raw aggression, so he could lash out at anyone." The computer said, as it lifted an elevator. Gaz stepped inside, and the elevator door closed behind her and began to move downward into Zim's base.

By the time it stopped and opened the door Gaz stepped out only to see the rest of the base in a very badly damaged state. Computer screens were cracked, walls were torn open as if they were paper, and some blue prints were torn to shreds not to mention shards of glass we're on the floor. "His quarters is down the hall center door with his initial on it." The computer said. "Thanks." Gaz said as she began to make her way to Zim. As she walked around she saw the damage Zim did, and she couldn't help but wonder how he can possibly do stuff like this. ' _Dose he work out or something?_ ' She thought, as she finally reached the door the computer was talking about. It was a large door with the letter 'Z' on it, and she could hear music inside. Gaz slowly opened it a bit and stuck her head through. as she saw the room it looked like it was something fit for a king. A massive dark bedroom with bookshelves, a fireplace, and even a grandfather clock, and a large mirror. The walls were colored in black with splatters of blood red and a chandelier hangs on the ceiling, In the center of it all was a large bed with a small stairwell and four tall pillars with Gothic architecture on each corner. The music Gaz was hearing was from a music box on the shelf. Gaz never thought Zim had some tastes in this kind of style, the room alone could put her's to shame. And speaking, of he was lying down on the bed out of his disguise, and without a shirt.

"Zim?" Gaz called for him, before he interrupted. "Gir, I thought I told you to go think about your stupid existence." Zim said. "I did." Gaz heard Gir's voice. She looked down to see the little bot next to her. "Then who the hell is-" Was all Zim could say before he got up to see Gaz next to him. "Oh... it's you." He said bitterly. "Well someone got up on the cranky side of the royal bed." Gaz said sarcastically. "Save your breath." Zim said. "Ok Zim, I want answers. What is with you today?" Gaz asked getting straight to the point. "What are you talking about?" Zim asked. "You've been acting like you had a mental breakdown. What's that all about?" Gaz asked. "When have you ever cared?" Zim asked. "Since you asked me to kill you." Gaz said.

Zim was hesitant, but decided it was best to just answer the question. "Fine." He said, as he got up. "It all started an earth week ago. I was doing a routine report when The Tallests noticed something off. They asked if I grew taller, and I said yes. They looked at each other with some concern, before ordering the other Irkens in the room to step out. Then they told me the truth about my quote unquote 'secret mission'." Zim said, bitterly. "It turns out they had no idea that earth existed, and that they sent me here, so they hoped I'd be dead. They even said that I wasn't even a **real** Invader!" Zim said, with his voice slowly rising. "THEN THEY DECIDED TO BANISH ME BECAUSE I WAS SO GOD DANM HARD TO GET RID OF! AND ALL THIS TIME I WAS A FOOL TO NOT REALIZE IT! EVERYTHING I EVER DONE IN THE NAME OF ZIM AND THE IRKEN EMPIRE WAS FOR NOTHING!" Zim shouted, punching a large hole into the wall.

Gaz was looking at Zim with shock. His own people kicked him out and all this time he didn't realize it. "That's just stupid." She said. "Stupid? STUPID?" Zim shouted, while growling like a jungle cat stalking its prey. That's when Gaz had a good look of Zim's teeth, they were no longer zipper like, but now they were serrated almost giving the Irken a look of having a mouth full of jagged kitchen knives. "If you think so well so do I because I've been living with it for a very long time! Do you know what it's like?! Not knowing that your whole life was nothing but a lie, and that the people you looked up to were laughing at you behind your back! Tell me what that's like Gaz Membrane! TELL ME WHAT THAT'S LIKE!" Zim shouted.

For once Gaz was completely at a loss of words. No one has ever approached her about her life, and for the first time she couldn't even find an answer. "I... don't know." She said softly, but Zim heard her none the less "I thought so." He said darkly. "Gir can you please show our guest to the door?" Zim asked his S.I.R. unit. "Yes, my master." Gir said, and he tugged on Gaz's dress and motioned her to follow him. Gaz followed Gir back to the living room and before she stepped out she looked over to see Skoodge, and Tenn who were trying to clean up the base as best as they could. "Skoodge, Tenn?" She asked. "Yes?" They said. "Tell Zim to try and get better." She said, before leaving.

As Gaz walked home she took in the information she heard and the expressions Zim displayed. Anger, sadness, suicidalness, and betrayal. And all this time he was living a fake life and didn't know it. ' _Zim._ ' She thought. Just his name alone was enough to make her see something else. Almost as if there was a darker side of him that can actually scare her. "Somehow I hope you get better Zim." She said to herself as she continued to walk home.

Back at Zim's base Zim was going through one of his labs that weren't so badly trashed. "Laser weasels, what was I even thinking?" He thought. "Oh, that's right, I wasn't." He said bitterly. Then he looked over from the corner of his eye to see something out of place. It was a small box with a button and on the button was an unusual insignia. " _I don't remember making this._ " He thought. Then he pressed the button and it started blinking a red light. "That's it? I was expecting something else." Zim said, before he put the box in his pocket and walked off.

…

…

…

…

Meanwhile in an unknown location was a room full of computers and monitors. When suddenly one of the computers activated, and a silhouette with dark blue eyes looked at the screen and noticed a signal. "Master we have detected a signal activation." The silhouette said in a robotic voice. Then another silhouette appeared with an unusual shape. "What in the world?" The second silhouette asked. As it took a closer look the silhouette's antenna perked up in surprise. "Hmm. I was wondering when he'd call, I'm surprised that it took this long, and that he's here on earth." The second silhouette said. That was when two more silhouettes appeared one a boy and the other a girl. "What's going on?" The male silhouette asked. "Yeah? What is it?" The female silhouette asked. "I'll explain later guys, right now pack your things. We're going to pay an **old friend** of mine a visit." The second silhouette said. The three silhouettes did what they were told and left the room. "Here I come Zim." The second silhouette said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I just want to say that I'm a little surprised about you people. I mean I just posted the first chapter last month, and I had **59** readers already. Wow. Anyways 'Invader Zim' is property of Nickelodeon.

* * *

Chapter 2 New friends

Another day at skool, and Zim was sitting in Miss Bitters's class whom decided to work in high skool because she wanted to remind students of how horribly miserable their lives are. As she was repeating how the universe is doomed, Zim was too busy thinking about what to do with himself but, was interrupted from his train of thought when he heard a knock on the door. It opened and three new people two boys, and one girl stepped in.

The first boy had short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a small alien head on it, black pants, and black shoes. The girl had grass green eyes, jet black hair, a white collared shirt, black pants, and black converse shoes. The third boy was **entirely** different despite having a regular look of average hair, a green neon shirt, black pants, and shoes, but three things stood out.

First his shirt had a very unique designee on it, second his eyes are a very deep shade of blue, and finally he had **extremely** pale skin, almost as white as snow. Then he handed a piece of paper to Miss Bitters who took it, and read it a bit, before she stood up.

"Class. I'd like to introduce to you three new additions of our doomed society. Their names are **Melanie Raymond** , her brother **Matthew Raymond** , and their friend **Joey Winchester**." Miss Bitters said as she introduced them to the class. "Now it three can take your seats we can resume our lecture about how the universe will EVENTUALLY IMPLODE IN ON ITSELF!" She said, and the three students took the only empty seats, all near Zim, since he started to have violent outbursts. Joey sat next to Zim while Matthew, and Melanie sat behind him. Zim was suspicious about the new students however he wasn't the only one.

Dib who was sitting two desks across the class was also doubtful about the three as well. Remembering how he, Zim, and Gaz first encountered Tak he thought she was a new student but, she was really an Irken who tried to take over Zim's mission. After that incident Dib became skeptical about every new student he meets.

Then the bell rings signaling it was time for lunch, and everyone walked out to the cafeteria. Zim got his tray of toxic sludge they call food, he sat down for a minuet until he noticed a shadow in front of him. He looked up to see the three new students. "Mind if we sit here?" Melanie asked. Zim was quiet at first, but then he spoke. "Sure." He said. As the three sat down Zim got a good look at them, then he saw the logo on Joey's shirt, and realized the logo on his shirt was the same logo as the one on the button he found. ' _Wait could it be?_ ' He thought.

Dib however was looking at them with a different look in his eye. "What are you looking at now Dib?" Gaz asked. "It's those three new kids sitting with Zim, just sitting with him is enough to show their aliens." Dib said. Gaz looked over to Zim's table and saw something completely different.

It was Zim smiling and laughing. This caught Gaz by surprise to see him actually smile, almost as if all his problems were lifted off his shoulders. Somehow Gaz couldn't stop staring at them and looked completely confused. "Gaz? GAZ!" Dib shouted trying to get her attention. "Huh? What?" She asked. "What were you looking at?" Dib asked. "Nothing." Gaz said. Then before anything else the bell rang, and it was time for everyone to go to their next class. As Gaz, and Dib got up they saw Zim, and the trio walking away still in discussion. Dib took the opportunity to pull out his old x-scope goggles and used them on the three. Matthew looked completely normal and so did Melanie, but when he got to Joey, Dib saw something that made him feel sick to his stomach.

Joey had three brains, two toungs, three hearts, two sets of lungs, two gall bladders, two stomachs, two livers, two small intestines as well as two large ones, two pancreases, and four kidneys that was a total of **26 organs**.

"What the?" Dib said, and before he could react he realized he was the only one left in the room and ran as fast as he could to class. By the time he arrived he saw the only empty desk left was next to Melanie. As Dib sat down he couldn't help but look at her. There wasn't much to do in the class, so she pulled out a book titled 'The unexplained and other paranormal mysteries'. Dib looked completely shocked, because he never expected a new student to be interested in the paranormal. Melanie had a feeling that someone was watching her, and she looked over to see Dib looking at her.

"Uhh... Hi." She said, nervously. "Wha- Oh! Sorry... I'm Dib. Dib Membrane." He said, awkwardly. "Melanie. Melanie Raymond." She introduced herself. "So... I didn't think you were into the paranormal." Dib said. "Really, no one has ever said that to me before." Melanie said. "Wait, seriously?" Dib asked. "Yeah. Back home in Dover, Massachusetts I was always picked on for being into this stuff they even call me ' _the paranormal loser_ '." Malanie said, with sadness in her voice. "Whoa really?" Dib asked in shock. "Yeah. I don't even have any friends because of it." Melanie said. "I'm into the paranormal too, and people call me the local crazy." Dib said. "That's... sad." Melanie said. "I don't have any friends either." Dib said. "You know... I could be your friend Dib." Melanie said.

Dib couldn't believe how nice Melanie is, and people call her a loser for it. What was wrong with those people? That's when he realized he saw a bit of himself in her, and then Melanie smiled, and held up her hand. "Friends?" She asked. Dib could only smile and took her hand. "Friends."

Meanwhile at gym Gaz was preparing for a track race and was looking around to see all the others, and how pathetic they looked, but she saw one of the new kids. It was Matthew, who was looking around at nothing. Gaz thought nothing about it, then the coach blew the whistle and the students were off. Gaz being the fastest of person in class was making everyone else eat her dust but noticed a blur from the corner from her eye and looked over to see Matthew right next to her and running at a pace slightly faster than her's.

"How's a going?" He asked, before speeding off, which caught Gaz off guard due to how fast he ran. Matthew made a B-line towards the finish line and crossed it in no time flat. Gaz was shocked that someone beat her in a track race, and this drew her attention. As she walked over to him she saw that he pulled out a game device and began to play a game she knew all too well.

"You play Mortal Kombat?" Gaz asked, causing Matthew to pause his game, then look up to see Gaz. "Yeah. What did you expect me to do sit around like an idiot while everyone else smirks at me?" Matthew sarcastically asked. "Ok wow that's..." Was all Gaz could say, not expecting such a remark. "Sorry... that didn't come out right." Matthew said. "That's ok." Gaz said. "Anyways yeah this is 'Mortal Kombat X' My favorite character is Johny Cage. Who's your favorite?" Matthew asked. "Kitana." Gaz simply said. And so, for the next two minutes the two were talking about the games they play, and the eventually talked about their families.

"So, your dad is a well-known scientist?" Matthew asked. "Yeah. And as for my brother he's into the paranormal." Gaz said. "Your brother is into the paranormal? Join the club." Matthew replied. "Your sister?" Gaz asked. "Yeah, but from what you told me about your brother sounds like he makes my sister look like a rookie." Matthew replied. "What about your parents?" Gaz asked. "My Mom, and dad are college professors." Matthew said. "Hey, you told me about your dad, and brother, but what about your mom?" Matthew asked. Gaz was dead silent at that question, and couldn't muster enough momentum to answer, which caught Matthew's attention. "Oh. Sorry, if you don't want to talk about it then that's ok." He said. "Yeah I'd rather not." Gaz said, softly.

Several hours later the bell rang, and everyone was leaving the building. Dib, and Gaz were walking out the building Dib began to takl about what he discovered about Joey. "He has 26 organs Gaz that is not human. Humans don't have 26 organs." He said, to her. Gaz however was completely quiet as Dib rattled on. However, she looked over to see Melanie, and Mathew walk over to Zim's car. " _Why are they going over to Zim's car?_ " She thought. Dib saw what Gaz was looking at and saw the two. Dib began to panic thinking Zim's car was rigged with a trap, and the two were walking into it. "HEY WAIT! DON'T GO NEAR THAT CAR!" He shouted, but it didn't reach Matthew or Melanie's ears.

Before Dib could move Zim, and Joey bolted out of the doors, laughing. At the same time an explosion of green smoke erupted from the locker room and shortly after the cheer leading team ran out of the building all the while screaming their heads off, and they smelled horrible. Dib, and Gaz could only cover their noses, due to the strong odor the cheerleaders were emanating, then looked over to see Zim, and Joey laughing while Matthew, and Melanie looked confused.

"What did you two do?" Melanie asked. "We rigged the girl's locker room with my **omega stink bomb**. It's gonna smell in there for weeks!" Joey said. And shortly after the two joined Zim, and Joey in the laughter. "Ok, I'll admit that... is... hilarious!" Melanie said, while laughing. "I'm so posting this online tonight!" Matthew said, as he recorded the cheerleaders rolling around on the ground on his phone. "Put crowns on our heads because Zim, and I are the kings." Joey said, as he, and Zim fist bumped. "Let's get out of here, and head to my place." Zim said, as he unlocked his car. With that everyone got in, and Zim started the engine.

Dib and, Gaz watched, and heard the whole conversation, and had different expressions. Dib had shock that Melanie and Matthew had entered Zim's car on their own free will and are now on their way to his base. Gaz however had the same shocked expression but for a different reason. Zim had help to pulled off something that was downright evil. ' _Maybe there is more to them._ ' Gaz thought to herself as he and Dib looked on, as Zim's car drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joey's past

Zim's car came rolling up to his base and as the four got out they saw the condition the place was in. "Jesus. This place looks like a party took place and got way out of hand." Matthew said. "And I thought Matthew's room was a mess." Melanie said. "Zim what happened?" Joey asked. "It's a long story. You see..." Was all Zim could say before a voice broke out. "Zim who are they?" The voice asked and the four looked over to see Tenn, and Skoodge at the door.

"Friends of yours?" Melanie asked Zim. "Hardly." Zim said bitterly, something the trio noticed. "My name is Tenn, this is Skoodge." Tenn said trying to be friendly to the three humans. "Nice to meet you." Melany said. "Hi." Matthew said. "Hello." Joey said. "Are you three not freaked out about our appearances?" Skoodge asked as he motioned himself and Tenn. "Not really. I met Irkens before." Joey said, earning surprised looks from both Irkens. "What?" Tenn asked. "I met Zim many years ago, and he taught me Irken life, and its culture." Joey said. "But... how?" Skoodge asked. "I think it's best that I start at the beginning." Joey said, as he lifted his wrist, and a watch like device appeared. He pressed a button, and Joey's physical form went static for a few seconds before revealing an entirely different form.

It was a life form with very pale skin, it's eyes were still that very dark blue but has two pupils on each eye, two antenna that were longer, and thicker than Irkens, a pointed nose, pointed ears, and long thin eyebrows. Going down his body he had three figures and going down to his legs he had metal clasps for shoes, with his toes sticking out. the only think that stayed the same was his shirt with the same logo on it. By the time it was all over the two Irkens came to a startling realization.

"You're a POLYMERIAN!" Tenn, and Skoodge shouted in union. "My human name is Joey Winchester, but reality my name is **Xecal Lacrymosa Stormcrow**." The being known as Xecal said. "How do you… and Zim... know each other?" Tenn asked. "Well actually it's a long story." Xecal said.

"It all started many years ago, I was just a child at the time. I always had a fascination for the universe, and I always wanted to explore it. Eventually my fascination increased dramatically when **he** crashed landed on my planet." Xecal explained, as he motioned towards Zim. "Zim was on a training exercise and was confused about his surroundings for a moment before he noticed me. He asked me if he was on the planet he was assigned to. I told him no, and that he was flying in the **wrong direction**. Zim was shocked that he was misled, and wanted to leave my planet at once, but I stopped him. I told him his ship was badly damaged in the crash. Zim asked if I could repair his ship, and I said I could, but it would take a few weeks to do so. I could tell he didn't like the idea but decided to go with it. After two days Zim began to open up to me, and we began to teach each other our planets cultures. Then I showed him around 'Start seed' my planets capital city, and we began to have fun together. We pulled several pranks, and we were having a good time." Xecal said, as he explained the good times he, and Zim had.

"So, what happened next?" Skoodge asked. "Well I don't know how, but my mother found out about him, and she was surprised that an Irken was had been living on the planet. I explained to her Zim crashing, and that I promised to help repaired his ship. My mom accepted it due to me having a good time with him, and she set up a place for him. A few days later I finished the repairs and Zim was ready to leave, but before he left I gave him a device that could find him, if he needed to talk to me I'd be there for him." Xecal said, as he finished his story.

Tenn, and Skoodge were surprised that Zim had made friends with a Polymerian, and here it was, right in front of them. "So Zim how have things been for you?" Xecal asked. Zim's mood lowered, which told Xecal, Matthew, and Melanie a different story. "Not too good really." Zim said.

Zim explained why he was on earth, his fake mission, and that he was banished from Irk never to return to the planet, Xecal, Melanie, and Matthew each had a shocked look on their faces. "And you two knew about this the whole time?!" Melanie accused Tenn, and Skoodge. "Mel, don't blame them. It was Zim's former leaders who are the ones to blame." Xecal said, trying to calm her down. "But dude, these two knew that Zim was lied to, and didn't bother to tell him." Matthew argued. "True Matt, but it was Zim's destructive nature that led to him being here in the first place." Xecal countered. With this thought the two humans calmed down.

"So... Zim. What are you gonna do now?" Matthew asked. "I... really don't know." Zim said. Xecal had thought about Zim's situation, before comeing up an idea. "Zim, maybe we can help you." He said, earning a confused look on Zim's face. "What do you mean Xecal?" He asked. "Think about it for a minute. Since you're officially banished, you don't have to carry that dead weight on your shoulders anymore. You can be your own person now. You don't have to serve anyone, but yourself. Think about the good times we had together, we can re-live those moment, and make new ones here on earth." Xecal explained. Zim put some thought about what Xecal said, and then smiled. "Yeah. YEAH! Xecal you always know what to say." Zim said. "No problem Zim. Now if this means anything to you three how about we teach you how to be human." Xecal said, to the three Irkens. "Really?" Skoodge asked. "Your three would do that?" Tenn asked. "Of course, we will so what do you say?" Xecal asked. "Actually... yes." Zim said.

Then suddenly the group heard a loud noise and they look to see Gir, and Minimoose. "Hi new strangers!" Gir shouted. "Nya!" Minimoose said. Melanie could only gasp and run over to them. "OH MY GOD! THERE ADORABLE!" Melanie shouted, as she picked up Gir, and hugged him, resulting with Gir hugging her back. "Yours?" Matthew asked Zim. "Yes. This is Gir, and Minimoose." Zim explained. "Gir reminds me of my robot." Xecal said. "Your robot?" Skoodge asked. "Oh, that reminds me." Xecal asked as he pressed a button on his wrist, and a flash of black flew past the two aliens, to reveal a black cat. The cat stood on its hind legs, and its form began to grow static to reveal a silver robot. "Master." The robot said. "Wha-?" Was all skoodge could say not expecting the encounter. "You have a S.I.R. unit?" Tenn asked with the same shocked expression on her face. "In a manner of speaking. Zim, Tenn, Skoodge, Gir, Minimoose, this is **Sprax**. He's in a way my own S.I.R. unit." Xecal explained. The three Irkens were impressed by the small robot and wondered what else Xecal could do.

"Well why don't we head somewhere to help Zim out?" Matthew asked. "Actually, I don't see why not." Zim said. "Hey yeah! And maybe we can take these two with us to help them adapt better." Melanie said about Tenn, and Skoodge. "You guys go on ahead meanwhile I'm gonna look around." Xecal said. With that the two humans and three Irkens were walking off but Xecal quickly stopped them. "Hold on guys." He said. "What is it Xecal?" Zim asked. "Zim your disguise works but what about them?" Xecal asked about Tenn, and Skoodge. "Oh. That's right I... destroyed my disguise chamber." Zim said, realizing the situation. Xecal nodded in understanding and pulled out a small rod with a button on top. He placed the rod on the floor, and pressed the button, and the rod suddenly grew larger, and several monitors came out from the sides.

"Guys this is my own disguise chamber." Xecal said. "Wow." Zim, Tenn, and Skoodge said in union. "Tenn feel free to step inside." Xecal said as the chamber opened. Tenn did what she was told and Xecal pressed a few buttons and the door closed. There was a flash of light for a few seconds and then the door opened and Tenn stepped out looking completely different. She was now wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and red tennis shoes. "How do I look?" She asked. "Why don't you take a look yourself." Melanie said, as she held up a mirror to show Tenn her new face. To Tenn's shock she now appears as a girl with emerald green eyes, and scarlet red hair. "Oh my god. I look completely different!" Tenn said, as she looked at herself. "Ok Skoodge, your next." Xecal said, as Skoodge stepped inside. The same procedure occurred and as soon as he stepped out skoodge looked at his new form. He was now wearing a blue shirt under a grey jacket, black pants, spiked bracelets, and black boots. His new face has black hair, and light blue eyes. "Wow." He simply said.

With everything said, and done the group exited the base leaving Xecal with Gir, Minnimoose and Sprax. "Ok... let's see what we got here." Xecal said, as he clapped his hands together. He pulled out a device and pressed a button. It deployed small wings and flew outside and took a full scan of the base's exterior. Then it flew inside and did another scan this time of the whole base. Xecal pulled out a tablet like device, and it showed the schematics of the entire base. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have a lot of work to do." He said, to the three.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mall brawl

Zim, Tenn Skoodge Matthew and Melanie thought it was best to hang out at the mall to help the three Irkens better understand human culture. "So, you humans find it normal to be in places like this?" Tenn asked. "That's about it." Melanie said. That was when she noticed the still expression on Zim's face. "Zim are you ok?" She asked. "Uh... yeah I was just remembering my first time here." Zim said. And so Zim spent the next two minutes telling the group of his first time at the mall where he dealt with a psychotic security guard who acted like he was in the military and encountered his army of zombies.

"So, you went through all that crap just to return a movie?" Matthew asked. "If only you were there to see it for yourselves." Zim simply said. "You got to admit it Zim, you never give up." Melanie said. "Yes, well determination is something I think I have too much of." Zim admittedly said, which earned a chuckle from the group. For a while the group spent walking around, buying a few things, and something to snack on. "Well I think we should be heading back now." Melanie said. "Yeah I guess that settles everything from here." Matthew said. Just then the group heard a loud noise and looked over to see a large figure in black armor with large shoulder horns, his mask completely covered his head, and had a metal mouth guard, it's five figures were sticking out of large gauntlets, and heavy boots with his two toes sticking out. "And I spoke too soon." Matthew said. Zim, Tenn, and Skoodge could only stare at the large figure, and were shocked to say the least. "Hello again Raymonds." The figure said.

"Zim did you encounter anything like this before?" Tenn asked. "No." Zim said. "You didn't but we did." Melanie said. "He's an **Absorbiton** , and his name is **Abominous**." Matthew said. Abominous then pressed a hand on his wrist, and his body began to change into a large gorilla like creature due to his arms grew larger, and his chest grew wider.

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh!" Abominous screamed as he pounded his chest, before smashing the ground causing a large crack to form. People began to panic, and immediately run out of the building. Abominous picked up a large rock and threw it at the group. Quick on their feet the group quickly jumped out of the way just in time for Abominous to pick up a much larger rock and throw it at them as well. This time the group couldn't move away and were ready for the impact, but it didn't come, but they did hear a very loud clang.

"Am I late for the party?" The group heard Xecal's voice. They looked to see Xecal in some type of battle armor, holding the large rock with one hand. He then threw it at Abominous and the rock hit him so hard that it knocked him into a wall. Xecal turned around to see the group (minus Matthew and Melanie) in shock. "One of your creations?" Zim asked Xecal about the armor. "You guessed it. I call it the **Omega armor**." Xecal said. Abominous then appeared from the rubble and roared loudly at the group. Xecal handed Matthew and Melanie some type of helmets, and the two humans smirked before running off. "You guys stay out of sight." Xecal told the three Irkens, whom nodded, and ran to one of the nearest pillars. Abominous then came charging towards Xecal who in turn did the same. Both their fists collided creating a small shockwave that shattered the surrounding windows of nearby stores.

The Three Irkens watched in awe as the battle rages on. "That armor can really take a hit." Skoodge said. "I don't understand why **we** don't have things like this." Tenn said, in agreement. Then suddenly a bolt of green energy shot in between the three and hit Abominous in the chest. Zim, Tenn, and Skoodge looked over to see Matthew, and Melanie in battle suits, and were holding lazer guns. The two immediately bolted towards Abominous, and leaped into the air, and kicked him in the chest, this only caused the Absorbiton to stumble back a bit giving Xecal an opening, and he punched Abominous right in the face. The blow was powerful enough to send the brute flying right into a wall. The three were closing in on him, but Abominous grabbed a collapsed pillar and swung it like a baseball bat at the three.

The impact knocked the three back with Matthew, and Melanie managing to recover, but were stumbling to get up on their feet. "Ohh man. These suits can take a hit." Melanie said causing Matthew to nod in agreement. Xecal however was not so fortunate, the power in his armor shut down, and opened to reveal him in a combat suit, with a belt, and a helmet for his antenna to stick out. "Crap!" Xecal said, as he saw his current situation. Then he saw Abominous charging towards him and as this occurred Xecal did something that nobody thought was physically possible, pieces of himself began to separate from his body including pieces of his cloths began to separate leaving his body until he completely disappeared, leaving the Absorbiton confused. Xecal then reassembled himself behind Abominous, that was when he saw a large device like object with two small black tubes on his back.

Xecal quickly jumped on Abominous's back, and began to pull resulting in him grabbing Xecal, and threw him across the room. Zim was watching the whole thing conspire and looked at the device on his back. " _That must be some sort of storage tank._ " He thought to himself. "We got to do something." He said causing Tenn and Skoodge to look at him with shock. "But Zim we don't know anything about this guy." Skoodge said. "I know but remember what Xecal said. I can be my own person now. Now I have a chance to serve a better purpose. And right now, I know what I have to do." Zim said as he ran off.

Tenn, and Skoodge looked each other and thought about what Zim said and nodded in agreement, before following him. Zim ran to the bathroom entrance and pulled out his communicator. "Gir! Get me my old uniform." Zim ordered. "Okey dokey!" Gir said. A few seconds later a trail of exhaust smoke began to fly towards Zim and stopped in front of Zim revealing Gir in his dog costume. "Here you go." Gir said handing Zim his old uniform. Zim looked at it for a bit and then ran inside. Skoodge and Tenn followed suit.

Back with the battle Abominous was attempting to knock Matthew and Melanie away, who in turn were evading the attacks. Melanie was on defense while her brother was on offence. Matthew gave Abominous a hard blow to the face which only served to anger the Absorbiton. "Uh-oh." Matther said, as Abominous grabbed the two and threw them at Xecal who was just getting on his feet after being thrown across the room, knocking them all to the ground.

"Time to finish this." Abominous said, as he pounded his fists together. As he approached the down trio he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a rock. He looked over to see Tenn out of her disguise and waving at him.

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Abominous shouted as he ran towards the Irken. Then suddenly Skoodge leaped out from behind Tenn and shot down on Abominous's head like a cannonball resulting in the Absorbiton to stumble back, and when he regained his footing Tenn, and Skoodge were on their spider legs, and slowly approached him. This resulted in Abominous smashing the ground and picked up a large bolder, however before he got the chance to throw it he felt something on his back and turned his head to see Zim pulling the tube on the back of his head.

Abominous struggled to reach Zim and pry him off his back since he was holding the massive rock in one hand. Xecal Matthew and Melanie slowly got on their feet to see what's happening. "What the hell is he doing?" Melanie asked. "He's trying to pull the tube off him." Matthew said. As the three watched that was when Xecal had an idea. "Matthew. Melanie. See if you can give Zim a hand. I'll see if I can hold Abominous down." Xecal said and the two humans nodded.

Zim continued to pull the tube while Abominous continued to try to pull him off. As this continued Zim felt a pair of hands and looked to see Melanie wrapping her arms around his chest while Matthew was doing the same to her. As Abominous continued to struggle he suddenly felt his body stop moving all together and looked to see Xecal holding his hands in a position that shows he was holding his arms in place, and saw that Tenn, Skoodge, and Gir join in the pulling.

A minute later the group heard a loud 'POP' and the group saw the tube had come off and a red fluid began to flow out of the tube as the group quickly jumped off Abominous's back. Using this as an opportunity Xecal motioned his hand towards the bolder Abominous dropped and it began to float in the air and Xecal motioned it towards Abominous and it fired like a rocket striking the Absorbiton in his stomach region which resulted in him falling to his knees. As the group surround him they saw something most would wish not to see. Abominous's body was shrinking down and began to lose the large mass the group originally saw to the point they were skin and bone, and all the while the fluid began to flow out of the back of his head.

"Ok that's just wrong." Matthew said with disgust much to everyone else's agreement. By the time the fluids left Abominous's body completely the group saw that his real form was skin and bone, and his body was dangerously thin. "Word of advice pal..." Zim said. "...hit the gym." He finished as he gave the scrawny Absorbiton a hard-left hook which knocked him out. "Nice one." Melanie said. The group heard some footsteps and looked over to see a crowd of people looking at the group. They were quiet at first, but then the crowd were cheering for them. Zim didn't know why but he smiled, and waved at them, and saw the others do the same. Shortly after news reporters came charging at them with flashing cameras and were asking questions left and right.

"So, what are you exactly?" One reporter asked. Xecal pressed a button and his Omega armor converted into a small cube, much to the crowd's amazement. "Just Visitors" Xecal said as he picked up the cube. Then he pressed another button and a large ship came flying down and landed outside the group walked out towards the ship. The ship opened, and the group saw Sprax, and Minnimoose inside.

"Master." Sprax said. "Take us home Sprax." Xecal ordered as the group entered the ship. Sprax pressed several buttons and the ship closed before rising into the air and taking off. Zim Tenn and Skoodge each had a good look at the ship's interior and saw it was technology beyond Irken society. As they were flying back to Zim's bace a thought came up in Zim's mind. "Hey Xecal, what was that all about?" Zim asked. "What do you mean Zim?" Xecal asked. "How did an Absorbiton end up on earth, and how did he know you three?" Zim asked. "Hey yeah, I was wondering the same thing." Tenn asked.

Xecal was quiet at first but decided to answer. "Well it's kind of a long story, but I'll explain as soon as we get back." Xecal said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

AUTHORS NOTE: Oh man folks this I am sorry for not updating this for a while, but I had been busy with my personal life and never found the time to continue this but here you are a new chapter to keep you entertained. Well that's all for now, until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Aftermath

At the Membrane Residence Dib and Gaz were having dinner and dib decided to go and watch tv. As he took a sip of his soda the news came on and he almost chocked when he saw what was on the screen. The news showed footage of the fight at the mall and Xecal in his omega armor trading blows with Abominous.

"What the hell?!" He asked in shock and surprise. Gaz walked in and saw the news and looked confused until the next scene made her stare in wide eye shock. It was Zim waving and allowing himself to be seen by the public. "Is that... Zim?" Gaz asked. And the two looked at the lower panel and saw it read something the two never thought Zim would be.

' _Alien superheroes?_ '

That alone was enough to make Dib pass out in complete shock. Gaz on the other hand was still able to stand and placed her hand over her head and turned away to think, but that was giving her a headache. ' _Is he seriously thinking about doing this?_ ' She mentally asked. Out of all the things he could do now he chooses to be a superhero? Seeing that this is getting her nowhere Gaz decided to do the only thing she could think of. Go to Zim's base and talk to him. And so, she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

After a few minutes of walking she arrived at Zim's base but she realized something was different about the place. The base itself looked like the surrounding houses and as she walked towards the door and noticed the lawn gnomes had a more **realistic** look to them. As Gaz walked up to the doors she felt the gnomes were staring at her and turned to see them quickly turn away from her. "OK." She said to herself before knocking on the door. Gaz waited a few minutes before the door opened to see someone Gaz was not expecting.

"Matthew?" Gas asked in confusion not expecting him to be in Zim's base. "Oh hey Gaz. What brings you here?" Matthew asked. "Is Zim here?" Gaz asked. "Uh... yeah, hold on a sec." Matthew said as he closed the door and the sound of power shutting down. "SECURITY DEACTIVATED." The computer said. A few seconds later the door opened, and Matthew let Gaz in and she got a full view of the living room.

The living room was completely redesigned fitted with new wall paper, and tile flooring, the couch had a new look, the giant monkey picture was replaced with a mirror, there was now a lamppost with a new recliner next to it and in the center, was a coffee table with a table cloth and the Irken symbol in the center and on the corners a symbol that Gaz never saw before. The tv was new making Gaz believe that Zim bought an HD tv, and there was a bookshelf next to it. As she walked into the kitchen Gaz saw it was also re-done, a new table set, a new fridge, and new kitchen appliances, and the toilet elevator was gone, and was replaced with a pantry. Gaz looked around and saw right in front of her was Gir, and Minimoose, playing with a robot Gaz never saw before about Gir's height.

"Hi scary lady!" Gir said, waving at Gaz resulting in Minimoose and the other robot to look in Gaz's direction. "Nya!" Minimoose said. "Greetings." The robot said with zero emotion, much to Gaz's surprise, and slight discomfort. "Uhhh... who are you?" Gaz asked. "I am Sprax." The robot said. "Uhhh... ok Sprax, where is Zim?" Gaz asked. "Right now, he's down in the lower levels of the base." The computer said. "Can you take me to him?" Gaz asked. "Shure." The computer said. And then an elevator appeared from the floor and opened. "You are coming along?" Gaz asked Matthew. "Shure a lot of things have changed, and you might not know where to look." Matthew said as he walked in.

As the elevator descended the two stood there in silence before Matthew spoke. " _'Scary lady?'_ " Matthew asked. "It's a nickname Gir gave me." Gaz muttered. "Yeah, from what people around here told me sounds like you had one hell of an ego to boot." Matthew responded. The rest of the way was silent, and the elevator stopped and had a view of the base and it was huge, and she even saw the place upgraded with better technology, and most of which is unlike anything Gaz had ever seen. "Did Zim do all of this?" Gaz asked. "No. A friend of his did, and I got to say these new upgrades he gave me are extraordinary." The computer said. "I think there in the repair bay, follow me." Matthew said. As the two walked around Gaz saw much of the base fully restored and upgraded and even some new rooms. The two reached a large room labeled repair bay and the two looked through a full view window and saw Zim, Tenn, Skoodge, Melanie, and a new alien Gaz never saw before. Said alien was working on a large power suit that Gaz recognized as the one she saw on the news. The door opened and the two walked inside just as the new alien put down a blowtorch, and the others to look at her. "Friend of yours Zim?" Melanie asked. "Not really a friend, more like an acquaintance really." Zim responded. "Eh... close enough." The new alien said. "Gaz what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "I saw you on the news at my house, so I want to know why did you reveal yourself? And who is this guy?" Gaz asked, pointing at the new alien. "To answer your second question my name is Xecal Stormcrow. I'm an old friend of Zim's." Xecal answered.

"Why are you here? I doubt that you came here just for a visit." Gaz asked. "Well your half right. You see I came here on accident. My ship took some damage and I had to find a planet to make repairs, and earth was the only planet nearby. However, what I didn't calibrate was a malfunction in my ship's systems cause me to crash land instead. There I managed to crawl out of the repackage and I realized that I was far from my home planet of Polymer, and thus stranded on an unknown planet. I decided to try and blend in and lay low until I could fully repair my ship. But what I didn't expect was for Melanie, Matthew and their parents to discover me. However, they promised to keep me a secret, and I've been with them ever since." Xecal said as he explained how he came to earth.

Gaz was convinced but knew there was more to the Polymerian than meets the eye but decided to ask another time. "So Zim. Do you want to explain why you showed yourself on tv?" Gaz asked. "Well… I thought back to the last time we spoke, and Xecal told me that sense I wasn't a real invader I didn't have to hold the burden on my shoulders anymore and that I could choose who, and what I want to be, and I decided to start anew and serve a better purpose." Zim said. "And so, you decided to become a superhero?" Gaz asked. "Yeah pretty much." Zim responded. "Hey that reminds me, Xecal who was that Abominous guy?" Skoodge asked.

Xecal, Melanie, and Matthew looked at each other as if they knew this would happen. "Follow me and I'll show you." Xecal said as he walked out of the room with everyone else following.

The group walked into a large room filled monitor and computer screens and in the center of it all was a chair. Xecal walked up to it, and then sat down. There was an orb like object on the left side of it and Xecal touched it and a holographic keyboard appeared. Xecal began to typing things down something and the screens began to flash a neon green light and the Polymerian symbol appeared before shrinking down to a corner of the screen.

As Xecal continued to type several images flashed on the screens each showing an alien life form unlike anything Zim, Tenn, Skoodge, and Gaz had ever seen or encountered before. Eventually the flashes stopped at the image of the Absorbiton known as Abominous.

"Abominous is an alien species known as an Absorbiton and they reside on the planet Raton. Their key feature is that they can absorb any lifeforms and develop their traits. Any lifeforms they meet and absorbed will not be harmed, but they will be physically weakened. Abominous is no different, sense he could store most of the energy traits of any lifeforms into his body before he burned out of it. By the time he does he needs a new life form to absorb from. However, Abominous created a synthetic way to perform the same thing but makes the stored energy traits in them last longer and is fed to the host directly into their brain." Xecal explained as he showed them Abominous's people and them absorbing lifeforms and Abominous working on the machine that Zim and the group pulled off his back.

"The idea dose sound promising at first glance, however what Abominous failed to realize was the psychological effect it would have on the host itself." Xecal said, as he showed a video of an Absorbiton with the very device the group saw Abominous use on himself.

The video played and as the Absorbiton pressed a button on the gauntlet. The result was the Absorbiton began to develop larger muscle mass in both arms, and legs. Everything seemed ok at first but then the Absorbiton began the shake, and breath heavily. When an Absorbiton scientist went in to get a better look on the him the first Absorbiton attacked the scientist, and began to violently beat him to death, and when other scientists attempted to stop him the first began to attack them as well and even killed a few before he was killed by a group of guards.

The group save for Matthew, and Melanie was beyond shock at the sight, and wondered what happened next. "Apparently Abominous failed to realize that by feeding the absorbed traits directly into the host brain it causes the host to grow completely violent, and eventually go on destructive rampages." Xecal explained. "As a result, he was arrested and sent to fort vortex. An intergalactic prison where the galaxy's worst of the worse are placed." Xecal said, and showed Abominous's mug shot, and an image of the prison. The prison itself was a small fortress on a large asteroid and surrounded by a large asteroid belt. "So, if he's in prison then how did he escape?" Gaz asked. "Recently there was a massive break out from the prison and many prisoners escaped in the chaos. Abominous was one of them." Xecal answered. "And you three faced him on more than one occasion?" Tenn asked. "Yeah pretty much." Matthew said. Gaz looked on at the image of Abominous's mugshot and couldn't help but think that she got more than she bargained for. "I think I should go now. I got my answers." She said. "Alright, Follow me." Xecal said and the two walked towards the elevator entrance and ascended to the house and walked over to the door. "So how long have you and Zim have been friends?" Gaz asked. "Well he crashed landed on my planet when I was five so that was… _sixteen… seventeen…_ eighteen years ago." Xecal answered. "So how did you become friends in the first place?" Gaz asked. "Well in all honesty I never thought I'd ever have a friend like Zim. I'll admit have a few friends on my planet who see me for who I am, but they all have never stood out like Zim did." Xecal said.

"He makes me smile, He makes me laugh, He told me much about Irk's culture, and so on. He and I were like two peas in a pod. Were from two very different worlds, but we want to do many great things for our people." Xecal said. "Wow, that's a side of him I never knew about." Gaz admitted. "I'll admit Zim can be a bit stubborn, and… somewhat egotistical at times, but deep down I can tell he cares… he was never really good at showing it." Xecal said. "I mean despite being annoyed by Gir's antics why do you think Zim never bothered to disassemble him?" Xecal rhetorically asked. "Right." Gaz said. After that Xecal opened the door for her, the two said goodbye, and she began to walk away.

 _'Well... at least Zim decided to move on. And on the plus side he has friends now. New and old.'_ Gaz thought as she began the long walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 First encounter

High above the earth's atmosphere space may seem like nothing more than an empty void of stars, and planets but everyone always has the one question in mind about the universe's greatest mysteries. 'Is there life on other planets?' That question alone was asked by thousands of people for generations and sightings of extraterrestrial lifeforms on earth have been reported for centuries. While some people can write it off as just nothing more than hoaxes, or natural phenomena, others believe that there really is life outside of earth. We find ourselves high up in space where we see a very large shape near the earth's atmosphere. At first glance it would appear to be a satellite but upon further inspection it was anything but.

It was a massive vessel with thirteen large lazer cannons along with six hundred smaller ones, and angled wings with two in the front and four on the back, with three large thrusters and six smaller ones. The bridge of the ship is in the front complete with a large view window however what stood out was the symbols on both the main wings. The Polymerian symbol on both sides and due to the large size and intimidating feel it was perfectly clear as day that this is a warship.

Inside this warship we see a Polimerian in a soldier uniform running on all fours like an animal and moving towards a large door. The trooper stood up and walked inside as the door opened. Inside the bridge was several Polimerian troopers stationed on the control monitors keeping the ship under control. However, what stood out in the center of the room was a large throne and, on the throne, was a large silhouette. Due to the darkness in the room it was hard to tell what the figure looked like but what stood out were the two bright red eyes. "Majesty." The trooper said, kneeling before the figure. The figure was silent before the trooper continued. "I believe that we found him." The trooper said. "Unfortunately, there might be some… complications." The trooper then pressed a button and several monitors showed the news of the fight at the mall with Abominous. The figure thought nothing of it but that changed when the screen showed Xecal, Matthew, Melanie, Zim, Tenn, and Skoodge. The figures eyes widen but then narrowed in anger. "Irkens!? HERE ON EARTH?! IF THERE IS ONE THING I CAN'T STAND IS **RIVALS** ON PLANETS I INTEND TO CONQUEROR!" The figure shouted in anger and looked towards the trooper. "Find these three Irkens and eradicate them!" The figure ordered. "Yes majesty!" The trooper said as he left the room. The figure looks at one of the monitors that showed Zim standing next to Xecal, before he smashed his fist at the monitor.

Down on earth at skool students in gym were having a massive conversation about yesterday's events. Some students were wondering if the event was true while others were interested in the action. It was here that Zim, and Xecal (who were in their human disguises) were looking at each other with sly smirks on their faces. The two were talking about Zim's very first day at skool, and his first encounter with Dib, while playing basketball.

"And they all fell for your disguise?" Xecal asked, as he passed the basketball to Zim. "Yeah. What amazed me was that they never noticed anything. And it was that obvious." Zim said as he tossed the ball up to the hoop. The ball bounced off the hoop but was caught by Xecal who slammed the ball into the hoop. "So, Dib was the only person who tried to convince everyone that you were really an alien?" Xecal asked. "Yeah, I mean Gaz also knows but she never really cared much." Zim answered.

As the two walked over to the bleachers to sit and chat, however little do they realize was someone else was listening in on them. Gaz was listening to the two aliens talk about Zim's time on earth and his many attempts at taking over earth. As they spoke Gaz couldn't understand why but there was something about Zim that still intrigued her. Gaz began to think back to every time she encountered Zim and as she did she saw herself in the Irken in almost every way.

 _~You know if you were interested in our conversation you'd speak up right?~_ Xecal's voice asked resulting in Gaz to snap back into reality and look to see Zim and Xecal staring at her. "How long have you been there?" Zim asked. "Well judging by the way, she reacted I'd say she was there for about a minute." Xecal said. "Uhhh… You knew I was there?" Gaz asked still shocked from hearing Xecal's voice. "Polymerians are capable of telekinesis, and telepathy due to having three brains. And due to the fact, I also have heightened senses, so I sensed your heartbeat instantly." Xecal explained. This shocked Gaz that he knew she was there the whole time. "Uhhh… Wow." Was all Gaz said. "To further demonstrate…" Xecal said as he motioned his hand towards a group of four girls one of which had a new purse next to her and right next to them was three frogs in a small puddle.

Then the frogs were lifted out of there Lily pads and floated towards the girl's purse. The purse opened, and the frogs were placed inside. Gaz had a look of confusion, while Zim snickered, and Xecal had a small sly smirk on his face. The girl with the purse took it and opened it and almost at once the frogs leaped out and startled the girls one of which latched on to one girls face. This sent them into a frenzy and one girl took her book and smashed it on the first girl's face. While the frog jumped away in time, the girl was hit with a hard cover book and was knocked unconscious. The second girl had a frog jump on top of her head and the same thing occurred resulting in her being knocked out as well. The girl who opened the purse had a frog stuck to the back of her head and was given the same treatment as the other two, while the fourth girl saw that all three landed on the top of her head. She carefully tried not to move while readying her attempt to crush the frogs, but they jumped out of the way as the book came down and the girl knocked herself out falling on her back. With that said and done the frogs leaped away like nothing ever happened.

Gaz saw the whole thing and it was taking all her will power not to laugh, Zim and Xecal, however burst into laughter. "Hahahaha! I have no idea how to top that one." Xecal said. "Why would you out do the classics?" Zim rhetorically asked. Just then the bell rang, and everyone began to walk inside towards lunch. As they walk along the three ran into Matthew, and Melanie who joined up in the group, and continued towards the cafeteria, by the time they entered through the door they got their food and went their separate tables. As Zim's group sat down they looked around to see everyone in the cafeteria still talking about the fight in the mall. "Looks like were still talk of the week. We'll have to lay low until everything clears up." Xecal said, resulting in everyone nodded.

Meanwhile over at Dib, and Gaz's table the two were hearing the whole commotion of the fight and Dib's mind was still lost to what the media was thinking. " _Superheroes? Superheroes?! I can't believe this! This should be impossible! Zim Isn't a hero, he's an alien trying to conquer Earth not save it._ " Dib spoke to himself. Gaz however was looking over to the group and saw the happy smile on Zim's face. She wasn't sure why but there was something about it that she found… strangely familiar. However, her train of thought was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from outside receiving everyone's attention. Some students walked over to the windows while others walked out the door. Zim, Xecal, Matthew, Melanie, Dib, and Gaz were in the latter. Everyone looked around to see the skool parking lot trashed, and cars were totaled but what got everyone's attention was the cause of the mess.

At first glance the people in the people in the area were soldiers but saw that these soldiers were wearing combat armor and held weapons, and on their chests was a symbol that many found unusual however it was familiar to a certain group of humans and aliens. "Uh-oh." Xecal said quietly, but Dib heard it. " _He knows them?_ " Dib mentally asked. The Polimerian troopers looked around until one of them saw Zim. "Target sighted!" He said. "OPEN FIRE! OBLITERATE IT! AND ANYTHING THAT GET'S IN YOUR WAY!" Another shouted and the others began to fire at the crowd. Everyone quickly ran out of the way and scattered around in a panic. Zim, Xecal, Matthew, and Melanie bolted out of the cafeteria and down the hallway with Dib, and Gaz not too far behind and took a left turn to see more Polimerian troopers smashing through a window and aimed their weapons at them. Xecal quickly used his telekinetic ability to send a garbage can at them which knocked the troopers off guard. This gave the group an opening to slip through them and quickly entered a random empty classroom. "Your people?" Gaz asked. "What gave it away?" Xecal rhetorically asked. "Ok this is bad." Matthew said. "What do we do now?" Melanie asked. "Maybe… maybe if we create some sort of a distraction we can get out of here." Xecal said. "And how do we do that?" Dib asked resulting in Zim and Xecal to look at each other before smirking. "Aww crap." Dib said.

…

"I am so gonna get them for this." Dib muttered to himself as he ran down a hallway as several troopers were firing at him. Xecal poked his head out of the door to see the coast was clear. "You sure he'll be alright?" Melanie asked concern for Dib. "He'll be fine. He did this thousands of times when he was trying to stop me." Zim said as he walked out wearing his old Irken uniform and taking off his contacts and wig. "Ok then." Melanie said unsure about the answer.

Everyone quickly made it out to the parking lot and ran over to Zim's car. Zim opened the back trunk to reveal Polimerian weapons. Each person took a weapon and examined them. "OK listen up. We are dealing with a squad of highly trained Polimerian troopers armed and ready for combat. Weak spots in the armor are in the joints and neck area." Xecal said. "Sounds easy enough." Zim said as he and the others walked back in the building. Everyone entered through the cafeteria doors and planned out their attack. "Ok the plan is to lure them to us and from there we take them by surprise." Xecal said. "Zim you, and Melanie take the left side corners of the cafeteria. Matthew and Gaz take the right. I'll draw them over." Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement and quickly took position as Xecal walked out the door to the hallways.

As Zim took position he couldn't help but feel a presence in the room. " **Rough day for you huh?** " A voice said. Zim looked around but couldn't see anyone around. "W- Who said that?" Zim quietly asked. " **Someone you used to know.** " The voice said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Zim asked. " **You'll see Zim, you'll see.** " The voice said. Zim paid no attention to the voice and got ready for the attack. Xecal suddenly busted through the door and ran towards a table and got ready for attack. Not too long after Polymerian troopers ran in and Gaz was the first to fire and the shot went through one trooper's neck decapitating him instantly. This got all their attention before everyone else began to fire as well. Other troopers fired back but despite this they weren't getting anywhere. "Full retreat! Full retreat!" The leading trooper shouted, and the troopers began to return to their drop point. "That went well." Matthew said as he put his weapon away. "Yeah that was kind of fun." Melanie said. "What's with them?" Gaz asked as she pointed at the dead troopers. They suddenly turned grey and literally crumbled to dust. "Polymerian clones." Xecal simply answered. "Clones?" Zim asked. "My people weren't stupid when it came to military resources, so to save the troubles they created an army of Polimerian clone troopers." Xecal explained.

And so, the five began to walk out of the cafeteria and began to walk out to look for Dib. "Dib? Dib?" Melanie called out but got no response. "He's bound to be here somewhere. Zim. You, and Gaz go look in the south side of the skool. The Melanie and I will check the north, Matthew take the east." Xecal said. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. As Gaz, and Zim were walking down the south side of the skool something was on Gaz's mind and figured that has been bugging her since this whole mess started. "Hey Zim, can I ask you something?" She asked. "Sure." Zim said. "How come you've been acting more like me?" Gaz asked, which in turn got a confused look from the Irken. "What do you mean?" Zim asked. "Zim before Xecal, and the others showed up you've been acting like a homicidal maniac about to snap. Hell, you threw Torque Sands through a brick wall and gave everyone a death glare that rivals mine. What gives?" She explained.

Zim was unsure of how to answer but then looked at her and spoke. "Gaz. I never told anyone this, not even Gir, but… I… kind of look at you as what you'd call… a role model." Zim said. Gaz was a little taken back at the response and gave a look that said, ' _Are you serious?_ '. "R-Really?" She asked. "Yeah. Every time I look at you I think to myself ' _My god I wish I was more like her._ ' But then when the Tallests told me the truth about my mission… well… something snapped. And so, after that I tried to change that myself, but Xecal helped me through it." Zim explained. Gaz couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zim wanted to change who he is. "But there's one thing I don't get. If you wanted to change then… why be like me out of all people?" She asked. "Well I… guess you were… the first person that came to mind." Zim admittingly said, resulting in Gaz to blush a bit. "I… never thought I'd hear myself say this, but… Zim… that's… sweet of you." Gaz said, and she actually kissed him on the cheek. This caught Zim completely off guard because he was blushing a darker shade of green. Before he could say anything else the two heard a loud banging noise and the two saw how close they were, and they quickly separated, both feeling completely awkward. "Dib? Is that you?" Gaz asked. "Who else?" Dib called out from a locker. "Hang on. This is a little technique that I learned." Zim said as he walked towards the locker. Zim took a solid swing at the locker resulting in it to pop open, and Dib rolled out and fell flat on his face.

"Their he is." The three heard Melanie's voice and they looked over to see her, Matthew, and Xecal walk over to them. "How the hell did you get in there?" Matthew asked. "I was running down the hall way when suddenly I lost my footing and crashed into the locker and the door closed on me." Dib explained. "Oh, yeah that makes sense." Matthew said.

"Well we better get out of here. I don't think it should be best for us to stay here." Xecal said. "Hey! Those were your people! You came to help Zim you piece of alien scum!" Dib shouted pointed at Xecal. "Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Zim angrily said. "I knew you were in on this Zim. You tuned to him because your people wouldn't help you at all." Dib said, and the others knew that hurt Zim. From there Dib began to insult and mock him to the point that Zim's eyes suddenly turned from red to black. Zim suddenly flexed his fingers and out came black talons as long as a Harpy Eagle's much to everyone's surprise.

Next thing anyone knew Zim grabbed Dib's throat, before he could say anything else, and slammed him to the wall so hard cracks formed. "Hehehehe… Z-Zim… come on… Wh- why don't we talk about this?" Dib said fearfully. Zim held him in place he started to growl like an animal and began to brutally beat Dib into a bloody pulp. The three humans and one Polymerian could only watch as Dib tried to break out of Zim's grasp. "We got to stop Zim!" Gaz said. "Wait, are you nuts?!" Matthew asked. "Matthew, we got to do something, or else Dib is dead meat." Melanie argued. "Mel is right, come on guys." Xecal said. The group quickly dog-piled on Zim giving Dib the chance to slip away with a few bruises.

Melanie, and Matthew both held Zim on opposite arms but were having a difficult time holding him down due to Zim's constant thrashing from side to side. "Zim come on. Snap out of it." Melanie said. Unfortunately, those words fell on deaf ears and Zim struggled harder, until he managed to break free from their grips and threw them both at Xecal who was helping Dib on to his feet. With the three knocked aside Zim sprinted towards Dib and as he lunged at him something hit him smack in the jaw. It was Gaz holding a crowbar. "Where the hell did you get that?" Matthew asked. "My locker." Gaz answered. Zim slowly recovered from the blow and spat some teeth out. Looking towards Gaz's direction his anger was now pointed at her and with that came a look that said, _'I will tear you apart'_. Running towards her Gaz readied her weapon, but Zim saw it coming and grabbed it, before snatching it away and breaking it in two much to Gaz's shock. Zim grabbed Gaz and hoisted her up and his mouth opened painfully wide and the teeth that he previously spat back out quickly re-grew in place instantly.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" Zim let out a demonic roar that sent a chill down everyone's spines. However, before Zim did anything he suddenly dropped Gaz before, he jerked back and held his head as if he was in pain. Then he let out another roar, before collapsing. The group looked over to Xecal who was rubbing his templates. "Uhh… That was a headache within itself." He said. Melanie put an arm on Xecal's shoulder as Matthew checked on Zim. "He's unconscious." He said. "Well then… I do believe that we should be going now." Xecal said. "You're not going anywhere!" Dib shouted. This resulted in Xecal to roll his eyes and telepathically lifted Dib up into the air and send him flying towards a garbage can. "Let's get out of here." Xecal said as the three walked away with him telepathically carrying Zim out.

…

…

…

…

After a quiet drive to the house the group exited and were met with a concerned Tenn, and Skoodge. "We saw the news. What in the name of Irk happened?" Skoodge asked. "Were not exactly Sure." Melanie said. "What's wrong with Zim?" Tenn asked. "It's… actually quite complicated." Matthew said. "You two fill them in. I'm going to take Zim to sickbay." Xecal said as he and a hovering Zim left the room. By the time he arrived he saw Gir, Minimoose, and Sprax on the bed. "Hi maser's friend." Gir said happily. "Hello Gir." Xecal responded. "Master is something the matter with Zim? I detect a steady heartbeat, but I also detect little brain activity." Sprax asked. "I'm not certain Sprax." Xecal said as he placed Zim on the bed. "But maybe if…" was all he said before he closes his eyes and motioned his antennae to Zim's forehead. After about two minutes of silence Xecal removed his antennae from Zim and looked at him with a confused expression. "Why master sleepy?" Gir asked. "Nya!" Minnimoose said in agreement. "This is strange. It's just like how you stated Sprax, his vital signs are normal, however his brainwaves are barely active. Almost as if he went into coma." Xecal stated. "Shall we inform the others and monitor him master?" Sprax asked. "Were gonna have to. We'll check up on him every two minutes just to be safe." Xecal said, as he and the three units exited the room.

Author's note: Hey everybody I want to apologize for not posting anything for a while, but I've been busy for a while and that as I looked back on this story I saw that I made some grammar, and spelling mistakes so I decided to go back and see if I can fix those mistakes. Anyways I would like to feel free to leave this as an apology present for you. Well that's all for now and until next time see you some other time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Me and my shadow

Blackness. Blackness was all Zim could see now, but as he slowly opened his eyes he saw he was lying on the ground in a field in the middle of the night. With no other choice Zim could only walk in one direction and after what felt like a good few minutes he saw a light ahead of him. He runs towards the source of the light and saw a large house. Zim wasn't sure why, but he walked over to the door and was hesitant to but knocked on the door. After a few minuets the door opened and to Zim's surprise it was Professor Membrane who answered.

"Professor Membrane?" Zim asked. As he looked at the man Zim could see that the Professor appears to be several years older. His hair has turned grey and wrinkles were all over the visible parts of his face. "Oh… Hello Zim. It's been a while since I last saw you." The professor said. "Come inside my boy. Everyone else is waiting for you." He said, as he walked inside. Zim entered the room, to see everyone in the family room. Dib, Xecal, Matthew and Melanie were sitting down chatting with each other and having tea. All of them looked over to see Zim and smiled at him.

"About time you showed up man." Matthew said. "Yeah. We were waiting for you Zim." Melanie said. "Waiting... For me?" Zim asked. "You have no idea." Xecal said, as he and the others got up from their seats and walked over to Zim. It was there that he saw their attire. Dib, Xecal, and Matthew were wearing suits, and Melanie was wearing a black dress and her hair was done in a long pony tail, but that wasn't the only thing he noticed he saw that everyone looked much older. "Gir. Minimoose, Sprax." Xecal called out and the three entered the room. Gir was wearing his dog costume with a bowtie and shirt cuffs, Sprax wore a small suit, and Minimoose, was only wearing a bowtie. "Can you three be dears and please clean this up?" Melanie asked. "Yes ma'am." Sprax said. The group all walked upstairs and saw the large room with a master bathroom and a large view window.

"Whose room is this?" Zim asked. "Yours Zim." Dib said earning a confused look from Zim. "Well… not yours per say." Matthew said. "What do-?" Was all Zim could say before a door opened to show someone he wasn't expecting.

"Gaz?" Zim asked in shock. "Hey Zim, been a while." Gaz said as she walked over to him. She was wearing a long black dress and her hair was much longer reaching halfway down her back and was a darker shade of purple. Her skull necklace hanging nicely around her neck. "Uhh… wow. You look great." Zim said. "Thanks." Gaz said. "Zim there is someone who wants to talk to you." Melanie said, as she took him by the hand and walked him towards a red door. Melanie opened it and Zim walked in only for the door to close behind him. Zim looked around the room which resembles a 19th century study, complete with bookshelves, a large desk, a piano, a large portrait and a fireplace with two large chairs on opposite sides. "Uh… hello?" Zim called out. "Glad you could finally make it." A voice called out from the fireplace. "Come. Sit." The voice said, and a hand appeared from the chair pointing to the second chair. Zim walked over to the chair and saw the owner of the chair and his eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Your… **ME**!" He said in shock.

"Well you'd be right in that regard." The second Zim said. This Zim was wearing a black suit and was holding a cane in his left hand. "How… how… how…" Zim said trying to comprehend talking to what appeared to be an older version of himself. "I know you have many questions, but you're going to have to trust me when I tell you this was never supposed to happen." The second Zim said. "Well… not yet anyways." He added.

"What, what do you mean? And who are you?" Zim asked, as he sat down. "Ah. The most obvious question comes to fruition." The second Zim said. "Well let me put it to where you can understand. First off you can call me **Shadow Zim**." The now named Shadow Zim said. "And as for your second question… well I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now." "Where am I?" Zim asked. "Where do you think? This is your subconsciousness." Shadow Zim said. "My subconsciousness?" Zim asked. "You know that world in your head. I'm basically the you that dreamed of conquering earth and becoming the greatest invader in the Irken empire." Shadow Zim said.

"How do I know your telling me the truth? For all I know this could be like that time I wound up in Dib's head that Halloween." Zim asked. "Relax. I'm not one of those freaks from that back-water world." Shadow Zim said. "Then what-" Was all Zim could say before he stopped and thought for a second.

"If this is really my subconscious… then how did I get here?" Zim asked. "Well it's quite really simple." Shadow Zim said. "You see, you went into a fit of rage when Dib began to mock you and even went so far as to insult your friend Xecal to an extent and blame him for the attack on the skool. This resulted in you going berserk and attacking him, the others tried to stop you but proved useless and then you lunged at Gaz and when you were going to kill her, you just stopped. You suddenly stopped and snapped back to reality with the help of Xecal nocking you out telepathically, after that Xecal tried to contact you telepathically to see what happened but couldn't find it this gave me enough strength to pull you here for your safety." Shadow Zim said. "Safety? From what?" Zim asked. "Yourself." Shadow Zim said. "Wha-?" Was all Zim could say before Shadow interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have much time here now, I feel Xecal attempting to pull you back to the real world. All I can only tell you this, Beware the demon inside." Shadow Zim said. And just like that everything began to go black until only Zim and Shadow Zim are left. "If you ever want to talk to me look only into the shadows." Shadow Zim said before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Zim wasn't sure what to think of it' but before he could ponder he saw a light in front of him and a stairway formed. Zim wasn't sure what to expect but heard a voice that he instantly recognized. "Zim come on. Where are you? Follow my voice." Xecal called from the light. Without hesitation Zim quickly bolted for the stairs, and as he did he didn't realize he was being watched. " _ **You… will never be safe Zim. Not from me.**_ " A demonic voice said before cackling.

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey he's wakening up." Xecal's voice say. Zim slowly opened his eyes to see everyone there looking at him in concern, and relief. "How long was I out?" Zim asked. "Dude you've been out for about six hours." Matthew said. "What time is it?" Zim asked as he got up. "It's about 12:00." Melanie said. "Nya!" Minimoose said. "Minimoose is right. Why don't we call it a day?" Matthew asked, resulting in everyone agreeing. With that everyone walked out the door and to their respective rooms. Zim walked towards his room and took off his cloths and climbed to bed. " _'Beware the demon inside.'_ " He muttered to himself, before falling to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The return of Tak

The next day was considered a weekend, since the skool was closed due to yesterday's event. Zim and the gang decided to head to the park to hang out. "In all honesty I was expecting something to happen." Skoodge said. "Careful man, you're just asking for trouble." Matthew said. "Zim? Are you alright?" Melanie asked, as she looked at Zim with concern. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at him. They noticed that Zim appeared to be dozing in and out of what looked like a trance like state. "Wha- Oh! Sorry Melanie I don't think I was able to get any sleep last night." Zim said rubbing his eye. "You sure?" Tenn asked. Zim nodded and the others sat down near the park fountain with only Zim, Tenn, and Scoodge standing away from the water.

"I still don't get how you guys can't stand water." Matthew said, looking at the three irkens. "Matt, I told you that it's not the water itself, it's just the fact that the pollution in the water is what causes this. To Irkens polluted water is like highly corrosive acid." Xecal said. "They also can't stand meat because it burns them badly, and on some occasions will actually be fused to their own skin." He added. "Eww." Melanie said, not liking the idea of meat permanently stuck to your skin. "No offense, but you guys have a messed-up biology." Matthew said. "None taken." The three Irkens said. "At first I thought it was just that you guys are made of salt." He joked earning a chuckle out of the others. Zim could only roll his eyes in amusement, before he spotted something or _'someone'_ very familiar.

It was an eighteen-year-old girl with dark blue hair and a purple outfit, and next to her was a black cat with red eyes. "No." Zim said to himself, but Xecal heard him due to his sensitive hearing. "No what?" He asked and saw what Zim was staring at. Everyone else looked at the girl but didn't get what was wrong. "What's wrong? It's just a girl and her cat." Matthew said. "Think again." Xecal said. "Someone you know Zim?" Melanie asked. "Yes." Zim answered as his eyes narrowed. Xecal pulled out his communicator and pressed a button. "Sprax, meet up at our location now." He ordered. "Yes master." Sprax answered. Everyone quickly walked out of the park and walked towards Zim's car and waited until Sprax arrived in his cat disguise and they all entered the car and drove off. Little did they realize that they were being followed by a purple Ferrari.

After a while of driving the car parked in a secluded area outside an abandoned factory. Everyone climbed out and walked inside and walked over to the center of the room. "So Zim, want to give us a little insight on that girl at the park?" Matthew asked. "Her name is Tak. She's an Irken like us." Zim answered as he addressed himself, Tenn, and Skoodge. "Wait! You mean to say that she's the one who tried to take your mission and fill the planet's core with snacks, as a gift for you former leaders?" Melanie asked. "That about sums it up." Zim answered. "Didn't you shoot her into space or something?" Matthew asked. "Yeah think so, honesty I lost track." Zim said. "Master, I detect two life forms." Sprax said, resulting in everyone to look around until they heard the door on the left side of the room open and two familiar people entered.

"Dib, Gaz? What are you two doing here?" Xecal asked. "I just wanted to talk to Zim about what happened yesterday, but Dib decided to tag along _'for my sake'_." Gaz explained. "Oh, come on Gaz after that I couldn't take the chances." Dib said. "So, you decided to play stalker? Dude that's just creepy." Matthew said. "Anyways… what exactly do you want to talk about?" Zim asked. "It's about that… thing you turned into. What was that?" Gaz asked. Zim was unsure how to answer that but decided to answer. "I… really don't know. One minuet I was me, but the next thing I knew I wasn't." Zim explained, that was when he realized something. "Hey, wait a sec why do you care all of a sudden? From what I remember you never cared about anything I did, so why now?" He asked. "Looks like he's got you there." Mathew said. Gaz was unsure how to answer but only shook her head in response. Xecal saw this and began to think about it. _'I'll have to talk to her about this and see what's the matter.'_ He thought to himself. Next thing anyone knew an explosion erupted through a wall. When the smoke cleared standing, there was the girl from the mall holding a shotgun like weapon, and her cat was next to her.

"Hello Tak." Zim said bitterly. "Tak? But how did? I mean Zim shot her into space." Dib said in disbelief. "Yes, but I was able to modify the pod and made my way back to earth." Tak said, as she deactivated her disguise. "From there I spent quite a while preparing for this moment, now we find ourselves here, and with a few new people with you." Tak said motioning to Tenn, Skoodge, Xecal, Melanie, and Matthew. "Tak listen it doesn't have to be this way. We can work something out." Tenn said, in attempt to reason with the Irken. "Sorry Tenn, but this is between me and them." Tak said as she pointed her weapon at Zim, Gaz, and Dib.

"Lady. We can't even begin to tell you how much none of that is gonna happen." Matthew said as he pulled out a lazed gun. He fired a blast and it struck Tak's weapon knocking it out of her hands. "Mimi. Destroy them." Tak ordered her S.I.R. Unit. Mimi deactivated her holographic form and charged at the group. "Sprax. Initiate combat ready mode!" Xecal ordered. "Yes master." Sprax said, before launching towards Mimi like a rocket. Mimi saw this and reeled her fist back to prepare a blow, meanwhile Sprax prepared his own. The two robots threw their fists and the resulting shockwave knocked everyone off their feet. The group of humans and aliens took advantage of the moment and ran off. "So, were going to play it like that are we? Very well." Tak said as she pulled out three small boxes and threw them up into the air. The boxes then converted into large robots and looked towards their master. "After them." Tak ordered, and they ran after the group leaving Sprax and Mimi to fight.

The group decided to split up leaving Skoodge with Xecal, Matthew with Tenn, Dib with Melanie, and finally Zim with Gaz. "So, Dib how exactly did you and this Tak girl know each other?" Melanie asked. "Well that was a long story you see Zim and I thought she was a new student, and she hated Zim as much as I did and… well..." Was all Dib could saw before he trailed off. "Dib?" Melanie asked, before noticing the small blush on his face something clicked in her mind. "Oh my god! You had a crush on her, didn't you?!" Melanie said. "WHAT?! NO!" Dib denied, but his plead fell on deaf ears as Melanie began laughing. "Oh god! How ironic! You- You were trying to stop an alien from taking over earth, but you fell in love with one instead!" Melanie said, as she unsuccessfully attempted to stop laughing. Both then then heard a loud noise and saw one of Tak's large robots gunning towards them. "Uh-oh." Dib said.

Meanwhile Xecal and Skoodge were hiding behind some large chunks of debris and looked over to see another of Tak's robot looking for them. "Impressive, but to a minor detail. No offence." Xecal said to Skoodge. "None taken." The Irken said. "The robot seems to be made out of some sort of metal only found in asteroids, and they seem to be powered by some sort of electrical core." Xecal said, examining the robot. "So, destroy the core, and we destroy it. Sounds simple enough." Skoodge said. But how do we destroy the core?" Xecal said. The Polimerian began to think of a way to destroy the robot and then a thought entered his mind. "I did see an unstable pile of rocks near the entrance of the building." He said, and that was when Skoodge caught on to what Xecal was talking about.

Matthew and Tenn were running from their robot while Matt was shooting at it. The robot was taking little damage from the blasts, but despite this it was still moving. "Man, this thing is tough." Matthew said. The two reached a dead end and as the robot got near them the two spotted something at the base of the robot's neck. "Matthew, I have an idea. I'll distract it while you shoot it at the neck." Tenn. Matthew thought about it but saw that it might work. "Alright." He said. Tenn jumped in front of the robot and avoided a laser blast, leaving Matthew to quickly act and slide in between the robot's legs turn around and blast the robot in the back of the neck. This caused the robot's head to fly off it's body and the body itself to fall of the floor. "Guess that takes care of that." Matthew said only to see the robot's body to get up. Tenn quickly took Matthew's gun and shot at the robot's neck hole blowing up the insides of the robot. "Now it does." She said, handing Matt his weapon back. "Thanks." Matthew said. "I just hope everyone else is alright." Tenn said.

Dib and Melanie were not really doing so well, and the robot had them pinned down as it held Dib down and Melanie began to fire rounds at it with little effect. "This thing won't go down like that." Dib said as he was struggling to get out of the robot's grip. "It has to have a weakness somewhere." Melanie said as she shot around the head. Eventually she fired a blast near a pillar and it ricochet off to the ground before ricochet again to where the base of the neck is which destroyed the head, resulting in the body to fall to the ground. "I guess that's it." Dib said as he climbed out of the robot's grip. Just then the robot began to slowly rise, but a shot blasted through the neck hole and destroyed the rest of the body.

The two looked over to see Matthew, and Tenn walking over to them. "I always have to help you out of these situations, do I?" Matthew said sarcastically. Before Dib or Melanie could say anything, they herd loud noises coming from further down which revealed to be Skoodge, and Xecal running towards them with their robot not far behind. "NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! RUNNING!" Xecal said, as he and Skoodge ran past them, causing the others to run as well.

"You have a plan?" Melanie asked Xecal. "Actually yes. Follow my lead." Xecal said. The group ran to where the factory entrance was located at and when they saw the pile of boulders they caught on to the two's intention. "When I give the word move." Xecal said. The robot's left hand formed a blaster and took aim. "Wait for it." Skoodge said, as the blaster began to charge up. "NOW!" The two shouted as the robot's blaster fired. Everyone was quick to move out of the way as the blast sailed past them not hitting anyone and instead struck the pillar and the rocks and the structure around it collapsed on the robot crushing it in the process. "Hate to be that guy." Matthew said. Before anyone else could say anything, an explosion erupted from the factory assembly line. "How much you guys want to bet that's where Zim, Gaz, and Tak are at?" Xecal asked, as everyone ran towards the area.

Zim and Gaz were surprisingly holding their own agents their foe who was using her spider legs to stab and impale them. Zim ducked under one of the legs and swerved to the left to avoid another one, meanwhile Gaz was on offence using a metal plate she found to block the other attacks and a rod as a weapon and managed to strike a blow on the side of Tak's head. This resulted in the female Irken to back hand Gaz and land a blow in her stomach forcing her to drop her weapons. While Gaz was recovering Tak then lunged at Zim tackling him to the ground and proceed to land blow after blow across Zim's face. "This is it! How long have I waited for this moment. The Tallests will reward me greatly when I bring them your corpse." Tak said as she continued to beat Zim. It was only after the fifth or seventh blow that Zim managed to grab the first thing he could get ahold of and smash it agents Tak's face. Upon examining what he hit her with was a metal rod that Gaz dropped. Zim began to pin her down and began to brutally beat her senselessly. As the went on Zim began to hear a voice that wasn't anyone he recognizes. " ** _Zim. You want to kill her. You need to kill her._** " A demonic voice said. ' _Who said that?_ ' Zim mentally asked. " ** _Isn't it obvious? I'm you if you succumbed to your dark urges. We both want to kill her for all those humiliating moments._** " The voice said. _'No.'_ Zim argued. " ** _Can't you see it? If she lives she'll keep hunting, you. Just kill her No skin off our backs. And when were done with her you and I can pay Irk a visit and kill the others in order to not only get back at them, but you can also prove to the universe that we are the greatest Irken there ever is._** " The voice said with a sinister cackle. ' _No. That's not what I am anymore!_ ' Zim mentally argued. " ** _You don't believe that. You want to kill them all._** " The voice said. Zim was about to argue back, but a blow from Tak quickly knocked him back to reality.

Xecal and the others arrived just in time to see Gaz recover from the blow and the two Irkens rolling around on the ground. It finally came to an end when Tak pulled out a blaster and pinned it next to Zim's head. "Nobody comes any closer." She said to the others. "Face it Zim. You never stood a chance against me. Not with you stupid S.I.R. Unit, and not with those fools with you." She said addressing towards Dib and Gaz. "And your new friends are no different." She added. "Oh, that reminds me Zim while you were unconscious I… may have modified your pak." Xecal said resulting in Zim to activate his pak legs and instead of four, **EIGHT** legs emerged from the device and Zim felt his normal legs were tucked into a case resembling a spider's abdomen much to his and Tak's shock. "Whoa!" Zim whispered, before looking towards Tak.

She was shocked about the outcome but shook it off and charged forward. She fired several blasts from her blaster but Zim was quick to evade each blast and leaped on to a nearby wall, and saw he was actually sticking to the wall like a real spider. As Zim continued to avoid blasts and he saw his gloves looked completely different, and an idea formed in his mind. He thrusted his left hand forward and a lazer blast erupted form the palm and knock Tak's weapon out of her hand. Zim then began to repeatedly fire blast upon blast at the female Irken, forcing her to avoid each blast and duck behind some rusty machinery. As this was going on the others were watching the whole thing in astonishment. "So, is this a thing for you?" Gaz asked Xecal. "Yeah I do tinker around a bit. It's a habit I try to break." Xecal admitted. Before anyone could respond there was a loud crash and something silver shot past them like a bullet and landed not too far from Tak.

Upon further inspection it was Mimi, but the S.I.R. Unit was in very bad shape, her left eye was completely destroyed, there were several nasty dents on her body and some punctures on her head, but what stood out was that her left arm was completely torn off. Emerging from the hole that was made was Sprax holding Mimi's arm and was relatively undamaged. He shot forward and landed near Mimi's body, the later beginning to rise (albeit with some trouble, due to her damaged state). She then deployed her weapons systems resulting in Sprax to deploy weapons of his own except he held many more but what stood out were rocket launchers on his right shoulder and legs, a minigun on his left shoulder, several blasters on the sides of his arms and head, and a large barrel in the center of his chest. To say he was armed to the teeth was an understatement. _'Whoa.'_ Was all everybody could mentally say at the sight. "The next move is yours Tak." Zim said. Tak realized that this was a lost cause, so she did the only thing that she could think of.

"This isn't over Zim!" She said as she picked up Mimi and ran out of the building doors. "Well this was interesting evening." Matthew said. "Yeah. Let's get out of here." Xecal said. "Hold on a second!" Dib shouted. "What?" Skoodge asked. This doesn't make any sense. How can you all just brush it off about how one of our dangerous enemies just came back and tried to kill us?" Dib said. "Dude the things we've faced put up a bigger challenge then her." Matthew said. "Look how about we just call it a day?" Xecal said much to everyone's agreement, before both sides went their separate ways. Except for two people.

"So… listen Gaz about what I said back their… I'm… sorry, that was rude of me on my part." Zim said, recalling what he said moments ago. "It's ok Zim, I guess you weren't expecting me out of all people to suddenly be so…" Gaz said before trailing off unsure of what to say. "Caring?" Zim asked. "Yeah. That." Gaz shuddered at the mention of the word. "Well I… I guess I never felt the same way before." Zim admitted. "Well I better get going." Gaz said. "Yeah, me too. Oh, before I forget…" Zim said. "What?" Was all Gaz could ask before Zim pulled out a box, and upon looking at the label she was shocked at what it was. "You got me a Game Slave 3?!" She asked. "Yeah I felt about skewering your Game Slave 2, so I went to the mall the day the fight with Abominous happened and bought you a new one." Zim said. "I… don't know what to say Zim. Thank you." Gaz said, as she took the box. "Ahh it's nothing." Zim said, before he (without even thinking) walked over and kissed her full on the lips. This shocked Gaz to the point of nearly dropping her new game slave and for some strange reason she didn't struggle and began to kiss him back. This lasted for about a minute, before the two parted for air leaving Gaz wide eyed and a blush was forming around her face. "Thank you, Gaz." Zim said "F- For what?" She asked. "You sort of helped me come to my senses… and I wasn't sure how I could repay you." Zim said before walking away leaving Gaz speechless. 'Did that seriously just happen?' Gaz mentally asked.

As Zim was walking back to his car to catch up to the others he heard a very familiar voice. " **How touching.** " Shadow Zim said. "What?" Zim asked. " **You and the girl. I think you two will make a nice couple.** " Shadow Zim said. "Oh, shut up." Zim Muttered. Eventually Zim reached his car and everyone got in and drove off.


	9. Author's note

**Authors note:** Hey everybody. This isn't an update but rather an important announcement. I decided to shut this story down and give it a reboot. I appreciate those how read it and that I thank you, but I realized that this one wasn't going anywhere. Now before you say anything, I'm not canceling this story, I want to make a few corrections to it and I personally felt that when I first posted the story it was probably too soon, and that not only did I feel that everything was rushed but it's all still in the prototype stage. So, I'm not gonna delete this story just yet, I'll do that when I post the new version. But other than that, yeah that's it for this one. Well that's all I have to say so thanks again to everyone who liked and followed this story and I'll see you all soon. Later.


End file.
